Close Calls
by Croc9400
Summary: A one shot of what I thought would happen after the end of season 2. ENJOY! Sorry the cover image sucks. I don't own Supah Ninjas though I could probably get the rights since the show was cancelled. Tht would be awesome!


**I am so so so sorry I haven't written anything else. I am making my best effort to. Thank you for the villain suggestions and more would be helpful. I thought it would be easier to put each episode into one document so That's what I'm doing. Also the next episode should be out soon. **

(Kagema does his thingy where he kidnaps Mike)

Now they are at The Ishina's lair...

(Mike is tied up and Kagema is pacing. Mike doesn't have his mon on. Kagema is still pacing when Mike wakes up)

Kagema-hello Mike.

Mike-Kagema?

Kagema-yes.

Mike-I thought-I thought I killed you.

Kagema-you thought you killed me.

Mike-what do you want?

Kagema-the floating sword of course.

Mike-well, you're not gonna get so you can give up the effort.

Kagema-no. I will keep trying

(He turns away. Mike feels for his mon, but it's not there. He starts flipping out)

At Mike's house...

(Owen and Amanda walk in, while Martin is sitting at the table)

Martin-hey guys. Where's Mike?

Owen-we were just gonna ask you the same question, Marty.

Amanda-we were just wondering if you've seen him.

Martin-no. Not since he left for school. I wonder if he's ok.

Amanda-he's probably fine. He hasn't seen us all day either. He's probably at my house, or Owen's. Come on Owen

(She grabs Owen and drags him out. She closes the door, leaving Martin confused)

Owen-why would he go to my house?

Amanda-I don't know

Owen-then why did you...?

Amanda-I think something happened. Something bad.

Owen-like?

Amanda-like the Ishina. We need to get to the dojo.

Owen-but how? Mike has the mon.

Amanda-how do we get in and out everyone night?

Owen-oooooo. The tunnels.

Amanda-yup.

Owen-well can I go get my backpack?

Amanda-sure. I'll go with you, just in case you're at another lose for words.

(They both go inside. At the same time Conor is walking in the back door)

Conor-hey! hey! hey!

Martin-hey Conor. (Noticing the scar)What happened to your face?!

Conor-a tragic accident with some bullies at school. They didn't like my style.

Martin-huh. You know I have an Uncle Kagema. He has a scar just like that.

(Amanda's eyes widen and Owen drops his backpack)

Martin-I haven't talked to him in a while. I wonder how he's doing. Maybe I should go visit him...

(The next 3 lines are said at the same time)

Amanda-no

Conor-I honestly think that is a bad idea

Owen-that is not a good idea Marty.

Martin-well. I think we should all go together. I know where he lives. Lets go kids

(Martin walks out the door. Amanda and Owen grab Conor)

Amanda-does Kagema have mike?

Conor-ok. I don't know. I haven't talked to him since our whole floating sword episode, so

(He points to the door and starts walking out)

Owen-don't try anything funny.

Conor-who said anything about anything funny?

(He walks out the door, and Owen and Amanda follow)

Amanda-this is NOT a good idea. It's like walking into a hurricane

Owen-I know

With Kagema and Mike...

Kagema-tell me where the sword is!

Mike-no.

Kagema-tell me!

Mike-no.

Kagema-tell me now!

Mike-did I ever mention you are totally insane?

(Kagema does his force thing and Mike does it back. They collide in mid air, and they explode. The mon goes flying through the air. Mike jumps up and catches it he quickly opens it and saws himself free. He goes to run but Kagema grabs him. Mike kicks Kagema, and readies himself for battle. Kagema throws a force at him and Mike does the same. Mike jumps, and ends up flying, dodges the explosion and throws force*a/n that's what Im calling it*at Kagema. He falls, but quickly stands up, and flies to. Mike kicks Kagema in mid-air and they both fall to the ground. They are grabbing each others hand and pushing. Martin and the others walk in. Mike sees them and his eyes widen. He kicks Kagema in the gut and runs over to them)

Mike-we need to go NOW! Kagema is really angry!

(Everyone goes running. Kagema stands up, but Mike throws force at him and he goes flying back. Then he follows the others down the tunnel)

After they get back to Mike's house...

(Everyone goes running in the door. Mike closes the door and holds it shut while Owen and Amanda lock it. After they all relax, Amanda and Mike hug each other)

Owen-see! I told you when we became...(he sees Martin)study buddies...that I was gonna be the third wheel!

Martin-what just happened?

(Amanda and Mike break away. Conor, Owen, Mike, and Amanda all look at each other)

Martin-tell me the truth. Now.

End of part 1...

Martin-What were you doing there?! Why were you fighting?! What was that force thingy?! I want the truth! Tell me the truth. Now.

(The kids look at each other)

Martin-NOW

Owen-well I ummmm...

Conor-we are just...

Mike-dad are you tired or...

(The boys keeps yelling out random excuses until Amanda pipes in)

Amanda-guys! We're going to be late for school!

(The next 6 lines at are said at the same time)

Mike-yup! School time!

Owen-I love school!

Conor-it's time for school! Bye uncle Martin

Owen-later Marty

Mike-bye dad

Amanda-goodbye Mr. Fukanaga

(All the kids quickly run out the door)

Walking down the street...

(They are walking down the street, in the dark)

Owen-why'd you tell him we had school? It's like 10 o'clock at night

Amanda-so we wouldn't have to tell him we're ninjas!

Owen-oh yeah.

Mike-so what do we do now?

Amanda-I don't know.

Conor-we could go to my apartment?

Mike-no. The Ishina know where you live, where we ALL live

Owen-yeah

Amanda-no where is safe

(They walk down the street in silence for a while)

Conor-does it seem quiet to you?

Amanda-what do you mean?

Mike-yeah. It is strangely quiet

Owen-you Fukanaga's worry to much there's nothing to be afraid of

Unknown voice from behind them-I wouldn't be so sure if I were you

(They all turn around. The unknown voice is Kagema. Kagema runs up with incredible speed, grabs Conor and flys away)

Kagema-(stopping about 10 feet up from them) I will be back

(Mike throws force at him. Kagema throws it back, they collide in midair then explode. Kagema flys away with Conor)

Owen-ok. Now that that's over what do we do?

Amanda-we need to go underground, to the dojo. Or at least if we're wondering the streets, lets get into uniform so we can fight

Mike-sounds like a plan. Lets go

(They go running into a subway station. There is a tunnel entrance in there)

In the dojo...

Mike-(him and the others are getting into their ninja suits)Grandpa. Can you Yamato keep an eye on dad?

Hologramps-I can Mike.

Amanda-were shutting down the dojo too, right?

Hologramps-shutting down all the systems

Owen-Q!

Kid Q-(coming out from behind a computer thing)yes?

Owen-you need to leave. We're shutting down the dojo for a while.

Kid Q-why?

Mike-it's not safe. Wait what about the sword?!

Hologramps-Yamato has taken care of the sword

Yamato-yeah. No one with be getting this sword. Boo-yah.

Kid Q-so when should I leave?

Amanda-preferably now. So you don't leave with us.

Kid Q-ok(starts to leave)

Mike-wait Q. If anyone at school asks you where we are, we're ummmmm...

Amanda-on exchange

Mike-yeah on exchange

Owen-in Japan

Kid Q-ok(goes through one of the tunnels)

Amanda-why Japan?

Owen-I don't know? We're in Japanese suits, about to fight like old Japanese people

Amanda-point taken

Mike-ready guys?

Owen-yes

Amanda-yeah

Mike-you ready grandpa?

Hologramps-yes Mike. And remember everything I have thought you.

Mike-(nods)Yamato?

Yamato-(is climbing into a robot shaped hole hidden behind the wall)yeah. Lets do this(the walls closes

(Mike goes and opens one of the computers. Mike flips one of the little switches then jumps back. The computer slams closed and all the lights go off. The weapons rack is pulled into the wall, and a wall closes. This happens with all the computers and everything else in the dojo until its just a a stone room with a hologram in it. Then hologramps turns off. Mike and the others pull their masks up and run out through one of the tunnels)

Somewhere out in the city...

Owen-so what do we prefer? The ground or rooftops?

Amanda-well the Ishina would expect us to travel on rooftops so I think it's better if we stay on the ground

Mike-good idea. Lets stay on the ground

Owen-that wasn't the question! The question was do yo unlike walking on rooftops or on the ground

Unknown voice #2-(he is walking right behind them "blending" in with the group)I like rooftops. They're safer for ninjas

Mike-what?

(The ninjas turn around and see limelight and his goons. They fight for a while, until limelight picks up Amanda and throws her in the back of a van. He gets in and drives off with his goons)

Mike-AMANDA!

End of part 2...

In limelight's TV studio thingy...

(Amanda is tied to a chair in limelight's TV studio thingy. Limelight is talking to his camera man)

Limelight-so when can we go live?

Camera man-(playing with buttons)I don't know. It's harder to hack into the system. Just be ready

Limelight-work faster! This one's good.

Camera man-I'm working as much as I can

Limelight-well work faster(he walks over next to Amanda to wait)

With Mike and Owen...

Mike-(pacing on a rooftop with his mask off. Owen has his off too)what are we gonna do?! Where are we gonna go?! Where would he have taken her?!

(They hear the door start to open they quickly pull their masks up and go and hide behind a furnace. Martin walks out of the door)

Martin-hello? Mike? I-I heard you out here

(Mike and Owen's eyes widen, but they stay hidden)

Martin-come on out Mike. It's ok you're not in trouble

Owen-(whispering)don't go out. You're gonna be in trouble

Mike-(whispering back)do you think I don't know that?!

Owen-possibly

Martin-come out Mike

(Flint jumps down onto the roof, grabs an arrow, aims it toward Martin)

Mike-(seeing flint. After he does a little groan he shouts)FLINT DONT!

Flint-(before hearing Mike he releases the arrow. Mike jumps out and catches it in mid-air)

Mike-(pointing to Martin)good guy!

Flint-sorry. So where's A...

(Mike and Owen are shaking their heads, and pretending to cut their heads off with their hands)

Flint-A...Ninja girl?

Mike-might ask you the same question?

Martin-(walking up to mike) excuse me ninja. Is there anyway you've seen my son mike?

Mike-(talking in his weird ninja "disguised" voice)yes, actually. He just went inside about 5 minutes before you came up.

Martin-thank you. Byebye.(he runs over to the stairwell and goes down)

Flint-who was that guy?

Mike-(pulling down his mask really fast as he speaks)that was my dad!

Flint-and why was he calling for you if he doesn't know you're a ninja?

Mike-he heard my voice dumbbell!

Flint-I would think you'd be a bit nicer to me considering I know who you are.

Mike-are you blackmailing me?!

Flint-maybe.

Mike-well let me tell you that...

Owen-(staring down at his phone)we have need to go. Now.

Mike-why what's going on?

Owen-(shows him his phone. Which limelight is broadcasting on)

Limelight-stay tuned as I reveal the identity of one of Empire city's ninjas. Hopefully the others will come, make it a party (signs off)

Mike-(pulling up his mask)we gotta get to studio.

Flint-and risk getting exposed?

Mike-didnt you want to expose me only two minutes ago?!

Flint-listen. Ill go, get Amanda and bring her back

Mike-(thinking)ok. But we're coming with you.

Flint-(taking out an arrow zip line thingy)fine. But try and keep up(he swings away)

Mike-man. I really hate that guy!

(He and Owen fire their grappling hooks and swing away after Flint)

With Owen and Mike on the rooftop of the studio...

(Mike and Owen are both staring at their phones, watching limelight's live video feed)

Limelight-and now. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. It's time to reveal this ninjas

(limelight reaches down and grabs Amanda's mask. He is about to pull it down when's lint jumps down. He shoots limelight)

Flint-AM...

Amanda-FLINT DONT! We're still on camera

Flint-oh right.

Amanda-can you untie me?! Even though you shot him his goons are still here

Flint-oh yeah(he jumps down from the boxes he was standing on and quickly unties Amanda. They stand back to back after being surrounded by three really big guys. The cameraman is still filming)you know. Now might be a good time to take out those fighting sticks

Amanda-probably(she takes out her weapons)

Flint-on three. Ready? One...two...

Mike-(he and Owen drop in. They each throw a sheriken at one of the goons)three(Mike quickly throws force at all of them, and they all go flying back)

Owen-that is going to come in handy.

Mike-oh yeah. As much as I'd like to stay and chat I'd like it if you guys got out of here. I'll meet up with you in like 5 minutes

Owen-what are you gonna do?

Mike-something I have to. My job.

(Mike runs back over to all the men struggling to stand up. He keeps throwing force at them until they're knocked out. There is some kicking involved. Now the only one not knocked out is the cameraman. Mike gets close to the cameraman. The cameraman reaches out, grabs mike, and pulls him closer. Mikes face is now all up in the camera. The cameraman reaches forward and pulls mikes mask down halfway. Only revealing his nose, not his mouth. Mike quickly slaps his hand away and pulls his mask up. He kicks the camera, and then the man. They both fall and Mike runs, just as police sirens are heard outside)

Back at Mike's house...

(Mike, Owen, and Amanda walk through the door while Martin is sitting at the table eating some type of food substance. He turns around when he hears the door open)

Martin-ah just the man. I saw the ninjas on TV tonight

(Mike and the others immediately start sweating. They sound extremely nervous when they talk)

Mike-did you?

Martin-I did, and he did the weirdest thing.

Mike-did he?

Martin-yeah. He used the exact same force that you used a Kagema.

Mike-really?

Martin-yeah(there is a tense dramatic pause)that is just so cool! (All three ninjas exhale) Did you like meet him and did he teach you how to do that?

Mike-yeah. Yeah I did

Martin-that's awesome! Now we can bond over something!

Mike-that's great dad(there is an awkward silence)well, we've gotta go study now so...bye

(Mike, Owen, and Amanda quickly run up the stairs and Martin goes back to his food substance)

End of part 3...

With Mike, Owen, and Amanda at school...

Amanda-ok. That was WAY to close. In two days we've almost been exposed...how many times?

Mike-(looking at the ceiling counting on his fingers)ummm...probably about 4 times

Owen-we seriously need to be more careful

Amanda-you're one to talk

Owen-why?

Amanda-you're the one who always wants to expose us

Owen-yes. But I was the only one who's identity WASN'T almost revealed AT ALL during the past 2 days

Mike-true.

Amanda-I couldn't help that limelight kidnapped me!

Owen-you could have helped it!

Amanda-oh yea how?

Owen-well first off you could have...

Mike-not now guys! We have a biology test!

Amanda-(smiling at him)I'm surprised you remember

Mike-(smiling back)it's Owen that doesn't remember anything

Owen-I would yell at you now Mikey, but I see a moment coming

(Mike punches Owen in the arm. Owen rubs his arm and backs away. He quickly runs toward them and pushes their heads together. He runs over behind a set of lockers, Kid Q just so happens to be there)

Kid Q-what are we looking at?

Owen-Mike and Amanda. Shhhh

(Owen and Kid Q peer around the lockers and see Mike and Amanda talking. Before anyone can realize what's happening Mike and Amanda are kissing)

Owen-yes! I knew it! I told you so!

End of Close Calls


End file.
